A Moment in Time
by Hikaru and Shikon
Summary: Naraku's dead, but the completed jewel falls into unexpected hands. Rin is throwing into a time rip where the future has gone terribly wrong. Can she be able to alter time to make things right again?
1. Chapter 1

_Hikaru- San: The Great Lady Hikaru has done it again! _

_(Shikonprincess15 taps Hikaru's shoulder out of annoyance)_

_Hikaru- San: Ok fine... WE done it again..._

_(Shikon nods in approval)_

_Shikon- San: We will be co writing this story..._

_Hikaru- San: Though it will be on this account until tomorrow, when i'll switch it from this one to the Hikaru and Shikon account..._

_Shikon-San: We do own Inuya... (hikaru covers Shikon's mouth)_

_Hikaru- San: Will you stop saying that!? Do you wanna get sued!?_

_Shikon- San: Fine... we own nothing... (groans) (pulls out plans to kidnap Sesshomaru)_

_Hikaru- san: What are you doing?_

_Shikon- San (tries to hide plans): NOTHING!!!!_

* * *

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The wind scar hacked off one half of Naraku's body. Finally, the final showdown. Oddly enough, Sesshomaru decided to join forces with Inuyasha to kill Naraku. Naraku took 10 years of their lives, trying to track him down, and avenge their fallen comrades during their search. And for the complete control over the Shikon no Tama.

"_Meidou Zangetsuha!"_

The pathway to hell slowly began to open.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Shoot the arrow!"

Kagome, now 25, pulled back on the bow. Sango threw her hirakotsu, injuring Naraku even more, while Miroku suck in the fallen flesh with his wind tunnel. Shippo and Kirara were busy keeping Naraku's samyoshio busy so they wouldn't be able to poison Miroku.

"You fools!" Naraku shouted. "Do you think you can actually beat me? There's only one shard left, but I still have the jewel!"

"Stop gloating will ya!" Kagome shouted, releasing the arrow.

It pierced Naraku in the chest, its purifying powers causing him much pain.

_Now's a good time for one more Dragon Strike… _Sesshomaru thought to himself, as he performed the attack. Inuyasha shot out one last Wind scar. Finally, Naraku couldn't take anymore hits. An explosion occurred. Naraku was finally dead and in the netherworld. Inuyasha carried Kagome to safety, with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kirara. Sesshomaru found his own way out of the castle.

"Wait!" Kagome said.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Jewel!" Kagome said, seeing it fly away from the site. The small jar that Kagome wore around her neck shattered, as the final jewel shard flew away to the shining star that fell into the forest.

"Shit!" Inuyasha shouted frustrated, as he and Kagome took off to find the jewel before another demon did.

_That jewel was head in the same direction as… _

Sesshomaru took off in that direction before he finished his thought.

* * *

"Jaken- sama… When is Sesshomaru- Sama going to be back?" seventeen year old Rin asked. She certainly grew up to be a beautiful young woman. She no longer wore her hair in that side pony tail the way she did as a child. Now her hair was worn out, with a small bun behind her head. However, her kimono stayed the same, if not a bigger size. She continued to stare at the small green kappa that was assigned to keep watch over her while her lord was away.

"Be quite, you stupid girl!" Jaken said. "How am I suppose to know!?"

Rin looked up from her flower crown and pouted.

"In case you haven't noticed, Jaken- sama, I'm not a little girl anymore!" Rin snapped back. She then noticed something fly through the air. It landed not too far from where she, Jaken, and Ah Un sat.

"What was that? I'm going to find out." Rin said, spilling her flowers and headed for the spot where the star landed.

"RIN! Come back! Rin!" Jaken said, running after her, with Ah Un faithfully following behind.

* * *

Rin ran through the field until she saw something sparkling in the grass. When she bent down for a closer look, it was a small pink gem.

"Wow… it's beautiful…" Rin said, admiring the small jewel.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble. Rin froze. Was it Naraku? Beneath her feet, she felt the ground tore apart. She didn't like the feeling she was getting off the situation. It reminded her too much of when the Hell Dog drug her and Kohaku down in hell, where she died a second time. Then she felt herself falling into nothingness. She screamed.

"SESSHOMARU- SAMA!!!!"

Rin disappeared in a hole that greatly resembled the meidou. The last thing she saw was a white figure, calling her name…

_

* * *

_

_Shikon- San: So Don't Forget ! to read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all!! Chapter 2 is here written by Shikon this time…..it may not be as good as Hikaru's chapter but I still hope you like it! Oh and please let me know about my mistakes….lolAuthors notes….._

_Hikaru-chan: SHIKON-CHAN! Drop the bazooka, this is not going to get Rumiko-sama give up the rights to Inuyasha…._

_Shikon-chan: But Hikaru- CHAN! If we get the rights... then we own the rights... we can get sesshy..._

_Hikaru-chan: Even if we do get the rights... Sesshy still belongs to Rin.…_

_Shikon-chan: DAMN IT!_

_Hikaru-chan: Keep dreaming sister...-_

* * *

Chapter 2:

"ug" Rin woke up in a daze, her eyelids flashed open and she rubbed the newly formed bump on the back of her head. She looked around, trees, benches, and metal structures that children seemed to be playing on. Was she in a forest of some sort?

Rin felt something move in the palm of her hand. Looking down, she saw the complete Shikon No Tama, that shown in the sun's light.

"oh yea" Rin thought " I found the jewel, and then I was pulled down. There was a flash of white….."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin gasped.

She stood and dusted off her kimono. Rin followed her instincts and made her way to the exit of the park and into the city. Stepping onto the city's sidewalk, Rin looked around in awe. Bright lights and pollution everywhere, enough to make Sesshomaru's senses go haywire.

"where are you Sesshomaru-sama?"

Rin tucked the Shikon No Tama into the folds of her kimono and walked down the street, her chocolate eyes danced around, taking in every sight. The city was dreary frightfully continued to walk down the sidewalk.The city had looked as if it was taken over by dictators. But Rin, being from 500 years in the past, knew nothing about what was going on, and was frightened even more.Rin looked around at the people rushing in all different directions,

"ow." Rin stopped and rubbed her bare foot, and looked down at what had injured her, a broken bottle. A trickle of red blood began to leak from the wound, then it began to flow out faster.Rin ripped a piece of cloth off her kimono sleeve and wrapped it around her injured foot, and kept walking. Rin gazed into the windows of the odd looking buildings that lined the streets.Rin pressed up her fingertips against the window of a particular building. Her eyes scanned all the weird looking pieces of clothing in the quaint little shop.

"how strange" Rin thought "this place is so….bizarre."Rin continued her journey down the street to her unknown destination, stopping to look at something every once in a while.

* * *

The sun began to set behind the buildings and the city grew dark. The streets began to grow empty as husbands came home from work and wives called their children in from their play.The noises did not cease as cars sped down the streets, their high beam headlights shinning on everything in front of them.Rin jumped as a car zipped by, splashing puddle water all over her. Rin looked down at the muddy water that soaked her favorite and only kimono.

In hopes of salvaging her kimono, she began to wring out the cloth and watched as the water dripped onto the sidewalk.The evening breeze set in and sent shivers up Rin's spine as the hair on her back stood on its ends. She rubbed her arms in hopes of making the goose bumps go away, no such luck. Rin reached into her obi and pulled out a little ribbon that she used to use to make the childish side ponytail in her hair. She used it to tie her wet hair into a high ponytail so that the remaining water in her hair wouldn't drip down her back and send her more shivers.As another breeze blew in, Rin hugged her arms around her shoulders to warm herself. Seeing that the wind would not be stopping anytime soon, she made her way down the sidewalk.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin whispered. "Sesshomaru-sama……." "where have you gone Sesshomaru-sama? And why have you left me all alone in this horrifying place?"

* * *

As she walked, Rin's eyes caught sight of a tight alleyway between two tall, brick buildings. She hurriedly walked over, hoping that ducking down in the alley would give her some cover from the chill of the evening breeze. Rin ducked into the alley and leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh. You could say that Rin was almost content when she could no longer feel the cold air against her flesh.Rin jumped inside her skin as her ears picked up movement from behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with a man, that had thick black hair and eyes like shallow pools of blue.

"hey baby" the man called, using his arm to seductively prop himself up against that wall.

"always keep your eyes focused on your enemy" Sesshomaru had told her. Doing that, Rin began to slowly back up. She let out a small shriek when her back hit a garbage can. While trying to fix her footing, Rin slipped on the lid of the can and hit the ground on her back.

"now…" the man whispered, draping himself over Rin, using his elbows to hold her arms down, and his knees to hold down her legs. "…."where were we?"

Rin's heart began to pound in her chest.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Rin called helplessly.

"Shut up wench!" the man slapped Rin's across her face, leaving a bright red hand print on her left cheek.

Rin ignored the stinging feeling in her face and began to squirm under the man's hold.The man immediately noticed Rin's attempt to break free and grew angry. The man bent in further, crashing his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Rin gasped and did the first thing that came to mind, she bit his tongue.

The man immediately pulled his lips off hers, "playing dirty are we?"

Rin glared evilly at him

"you stole my first kiss! You bastard!"

He ignored Rin's outburst and began to place kisses up and down her neck. He then gave a tug on the collar of Rin's kimono,

"an interesting garment you got on" he said, amusement written all over his face and an insane twinkling in his eyes that was driving Rin nuts.

Losing all hope, Rin shut her eyes, unable to look at that despicable man any longer.Almost suddenly, Rin felt the weight on her lift. Quickly, Rin opened her eyes and saw a shadowy figure pull the man off of her and then pumbled him to the ground. Rin sat up and leaned against the wall, clutching the bricks so hard her knuckles were white.She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As the initial shock set in, tears began to stream down Rin's face.-

* * *

_Ok another chapter down!__

* * *

_

_Shikon-chan: thanks for reading!_

_Hikaru-chan: Don't forget to R&R! AND SHIKON CHAN! I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE GIANT GUN AWAY!!!!!_

_Shikon- Chan: (Whimpers) But i want the rights..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hikaru-San: (Sigh) What am I doing here? (Shikon and Hikaru are standing above Rumiko Takahashi's house)_

_Shikon- San: I'm going to go get the rights! That way, we'll own Inuyasha!_

_Hikaru- San: What's next? Take over the world?_

_Shikon- San: That's actually item 5 on my list. _

_Hikaru-San: Whatever. I'm going to go get some ramen… (walks off)_

_Shikon- San: HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO RUN OFF WHILE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A ROBBERY! (Alarm goes off) Oh crap…_

_Hikaru-San (watches shikon on COPS, while slurping on her ramen): Hey, I got better things to do than get arrested… and that's adding the next chapter. (Shikon just gets tackled by cops) Ouch… that's gotta hurt… _

_(Will Hikaru bust Shikon out, or will she have to write a chapter in jail?)_

_And now back to the story…_

* * *

After being thrown by the shadow a good 100 feet, the rapist fled from the site.

Rin couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sesshomaru- Sama!" Rin said, running to embrace her savior. But he pulled away.

He looked like Sesshomaru, but his clothes were different. This youkai was wearing a white wife beater, under a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black boots.

"I don't know you…" he said coldly.

Rin was shock. How can he not know her!? They've been together for ten years so how…

"Shit…" he suddenly said, as search lights were scanning the area. He grabbed a hold of Rin and took off. Rin was starting to think that this wasn't her Sesshomaru- Sama. Because this man… had a left arm.

* * *

He finally reached a point when they went underground.

He placed Rin down.

"Now…" he said, a little out of breath… and a little annoyed. "Follow me…"

Rin reached for the Shikon Jewel and clutched it tight. Why did it suddenly send her to a different place? She couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So, what is your name anyway, girl?" the man asked.

Rin finally broke.

"Sesshomaru- Sama! Don't you recognize me!? It's me! Rin! Remember!?" Rin cried, tears pouring down her face. He didn't turn her way.

Rin decided to face the facts. This was a different world. And the man that rescued her was not Sesshomaru- sama.

There was a light high above them.

"Oi! Sesshomaru- San!" a girl's voice called out.

"Ya back yet?"

"Gogo… what are you doing up there?" Sesshomaru asked the glowing light.

"Keeping watch…. Making sure you stay out of trouble…"

"Get down here…"

"Fine…"

The light suddenly zigzagged in the air. Rin's eyes went big. A fairy?

* * *

Landing in front of the two, was a girl around 14 years old. Her bangs framed her face, while the rest of her shoulder length hair was pulled back into pig tails and a bandana. She was also wearing a black tank top that ended just above her navel, a red vest that matched her bandana, khaki cargo caprice, and red sneakers. Her brown eyes looked curiously at Rin.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, getting a closer look at Rin, while shining her flashlight in her eyes.

"Gogo… stop it… where's Haru? I need to talk to him." Sesshomaru said, rolling his eyes at the teen.

Gogo suddenly punched into her hand.

"Oh yeah! That was the other thing I forgot to tell you!"

"What now?"

"Haru took MY star crusier on another thrill ride…"

"Control Center Now!" Sesshomaru suddenly said, pushing the two girls ahead.

"Hey! I can walk ya know!" Gogo whined.

Rin was just as confused as ever. What was a star crusier?

* * *

The three reached a room where there were many blinking lights. Two chairs were set up in front of a giant computer screen. Gogo took a seat in the chair to the left of the screen, typed something in, and placed a headset on.

"Don't touch anything…" Sesshomaru said harshly to Rin. Rin just stared at the machinery in awe.

* * *

"Ok, Mad Dog…. This is Gogo Princess… do you copy?" Gogo said into the mic.

"There you are! Where the hell were you!?" a man's voice shouted.

"I had to go tattle on you…" Gogo said, with a hint of amusment in her voice.

"Ok Little sister, while you went to go play whinny baby, I got two code reds on my tail…"

"Where exactly are you?"

"Army Amunition Base…"

"Shit! Do you know what kind of trouble you get yourself into!?"

"One that will cost the enemy a lot."

Gogo growled.

"Fine… but I'm not helping next time you act like a pig head…"

She took a look at the computer screen, spotting the moving blue dot as her brother.

"Ok! Right ahead of you is the wepondry storage tower. Do you see it?"

"Yup!"

"Shoot two rckets at it. one will disable the barrier, the other with blow the place to smithereens. Then immediately jerk upwards to escape the blast while the code reds won't stand a chance. Can you do that?"

The man coffed.

"They don't call me the top pilot for nothing…. The scree n switched from tracer mode, to visor mode, so the people in the control room was able to see what the pilot saw. Two missels shot out towards the tower, then suddenly, there was a steep view of something blasting up towards the sky, temporarly disappearing into smoke, and then right back on track, with a quick view of the burning tower.

"You are such a showoff!" Gogo said annoyed.

"Returning back to the pound… Mad dog out…"

* * *

Gogo threw her headset off.

"Why are you mad?" Sesshomaru asked.

Gogo stomped towards the door.

"Who knows how much damage he got on MY star crusier. I can't wait to find out how long it's gonna take me to repair it THIS time!"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru blankly.

* * *

Gogo finally made it to the launch pad, where a beat up looking contraption was just landing. Gogo nearly fainted. Sesshomaru and rin followed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Gogo shouted.

"What ever happened to a 'omg, Haru! I'm so glad you're still alive…" a man with a short low pony tail and long bangs said, as he took of his helmet.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO GET IT AS DAMAGED AS LAST TIME! NOW IT'S WORSE!"

"Calm down sis, it just looks like the rest of the tech trash you call star crusiers…" Haru snapped.

"May I remind you that I'm the best mechanic in this rebellion and without me, your shit out of luck!?"

"Shut up…" Sesshomaru said, loud enough to be over heard from the two siblings' argument. The two immediately fell silent.

"We have a guest here, and I find it rude that neither of you introduced yourselves yet…"

Gogo and Haru straightened up and moved towards Rin.

"Hi! I'm Yubari Gogo! Nice to meet you… Rin was it?"

"Yes…" Rin replied quietly.

"Is there a last name?"

"No…"

"And I'm Haru… Gogo's dangerously handsome older brother…" Haru said, wrapping an arm playfully around Gogo.

"Yeah… on what planet?"

"And Rin- san…" Haru said, getting closer to Rin ,taking her hand.

"I have a very important question for you…"

"Yes?" Rin said.

"will you consider bearing my…"

BAM!

"WHY ARE YOU MY BROTHER!?" Gogo shouted, after she punched Haru.

Rin took a good look around. This was going to be an interesting chapter in her life.

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru-Chan: Okay dokey! Another chapter done! Yay! I wonder how Shikon is doing? Hmmm…. Anyway! Please read and review! _


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4 by Shikon-chan..._

_ok sorry for the delay everyone! (looks to my left) sorry Hikaru-chan. you know how i work...anyways its been a hectic summer and im glad to be back. but now im sitting in my brothers room at my dads house on a computer with NO spell check what so ever!!! omfg i think i might die! but do not fear i have this! (hold something up and waves it around) my dictionary! yea i can see all you sweatdrop right about now...teehee even though, i know there will be mistakes so just lemme know and ill fix them if they bother you so much.and this is the second time ive had to type this cause the computer just like erased it all when i was almost done! arg!!! i would have killed the computer but i need it...(nervous laugh) anywyas..enjoy!_

_shikon-chan: (sits on really hard bench.) i guess i should get started on the chapter...(pulls out infamous notebook) being in jail sucks..._

_(clank)_

_Shikon-chan: (looks towards window and see's grapling hook.) _

_(hikaru-chan climbs through window)_

_shikon-chan: HIKARU-CHANNNN!!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME FOR ME!!!!_

_hikaru-chan: well how am i supposed to concentrate on writing when you're in prison?_

_(alarm)_

_hikaru-chan: ah, shit..._

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Rin blinked her eyes to adjust to the light as Gogo opened the door to her room.

"come on Rin, gotta find you something to wear" Gogo said, with a cheerful smile.

Rin looked down at the unconsious Haru before following Gogo.

After Rin stepped in, Gogo closed the door behind her. She walked over to her, and slowly circled around her.

"um...what are you doing?'' Rin asked.

"hm, you're about my size" Gogo mumbled, ignoring Rin's question.

"what was that?" Rin asked confused, she turned around and came in contact with a shirt.

"eh?" Rin pulled the shirt off her face and saw clothes flying out of Gogo's closet.

"ah ha!" Gogo jumped out in victory with a lump of clothes in her arms. "put these on"

Rin looked confusingly at the garmets. "how?"

Gogo almost choked on a piece of gum she was chewing. " you don't know how to get dressed?!"

Rin looked down at hr ruined kimono and shook her head.

"well aren't we in for some fun?" Gogo looked at Rin with a cocky smile.

* * *

About an hour later, they were almost finished.

"come out and lemme see Rin! I gotta make sure you did it right!" Gogo called to Rin, Who was on the other side of the bathroom door.

"um..ok" Gogo watched as the door knob turned and Rin stepped out.

She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a little too tight, an orange T-shirt which she also found too tight and exposed a little too much cleavage for her liking.(remember Rin is use to wearing kimonos a stuff so a normal girl cut shirt is gonna be a problem for her..) But the most trouble Rin had was trying to put on one of those 'bra' things. Rin refused to do anything to her hair, as she liked it as it was, but she didn't mind running a brush through it.

"are you sure about this?" Rin asked nervously.

Gogo's eyes widened and she ran up to hug her. "of course! you're one hot tamale! maybe even enough to bring Sesshomaru to his knees!" (i know my lingo is cheesy but i dont care. deal with it)

Rin giggled and tried to pull down her shirt, that met right at the pant line.

"will ya stop that! you look fine!" Gogo teased.

"if you say so"

"now..." Gogo said, looking down Rin "what size are you?"

"eh?" Rin asked.

"SHOES!" Gogo proclaimed. She pulled at Rin's foot, which caused her to fall to the ground.

"stop squirming will ya?" Gogo examined Rin's foot. " too small for mine but you should fit Haru's shoes"

"what?" Rin asked. What the hell was Gogo walking about?

"just pop a squat over there and chill" Gogo dissapeared behind another door.

_"just pop a squat and chill?"_ Rin thought "_ what does that mean?"_

A minute later, Gogo appeared with a pair of light brown work boots that had white soles, and a pair of socks.

"since you don't know what boots are I guess you don't know how to put them on either?"

Rin shrugged and looked down at the boots. She remembered her Sesshomaru-sama wearing some 'boots' but they looked nothing like these.

"am I gonna have to babysit you all day?" Gogo said sarcastically, letting out a giggle behind her everlasting cocky smile.

Rin smiled back and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"what?" Gogo asked.

Rin just put her hands over her mouth and tried not to laugh.

Gogo brushed it aside and helped Rin up. She let her walk around to get use to Haru's boots.

"Rin" Gogo called, snapping Rin out of her daydreaming.

"huh?" Rin looked back at Gogo, who was looking strangly at her.

Rin jumped at few tines. "these boots are just so...springy."

Gogo burst out laughing. She waled over to Rin and put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "what am I gonna do with you?"

Rin laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Still, Rin felt a hole in her chest where it was once filled with warmth. A hole only Sesshomaru-sama could fill. She wished for him to be the Sesshomaru-sama she knew. The Sesshomaru-sama who remembered all her flower crowns and her songs, and when he would beat on Jaken for hurting her feelings.

"you ok?" Gogo asked, drawing Rin from her daze.

"Gogo?" Rin asked. "What was Sesshomaru-sama like when you met him?"

Gogo looked into Rin's chocolate eyes, the sparkles now gone. "not that different. Maybe not as friendly but nothing really. Why?"

"oh its nothing" Rin grabbed Gogo's arm and dragged her to the door. "show me around?" Rin smiled at Gogo, the light returning to her eyes.

_"this girl.." _Gogo thought. "_she's so emitional. Maybe it's PMS?_" Gogo shrugged and brought Rin to the center of the station.

"that's where they train the soldiers, and over there is the mess hall..." Gogo ranted, pointing to various places.

Rin's eyes followed her hand, taking in all the new information like a sponge.

"got that?" Gogo asked, looking to Rin.

Rin nodded, her eyes still looking around.

"ok, i'll be in the shop trying to repair what's left of my star cruiser. If you need anything--"

"got it" Rin assured.

"ok, see ya later" Gogo looked back once more, before running off to the mechanic shop.

Looking at her surroundings again, Rin pondered(gotta love that word) on what to do first. Its not like she had any tasks to do.

Eventually Rin decidedto go check out the soldiers, maybe she could learn a few more things on top of what she had learned from Sesshomaru.

Rin sat in a patch of grass on the training field, taking in all the movements of their training. That was when Rin's eye caught something silver on the other side of the line of soldiers. "_thats Sesshomaru-sama's brother and that nice kagome lady"_ Rin thought. She quickly got up and began to manuver herself through the crowd to get over to them. Maybe Inuyasha would be able to tell her what was wrong with Sesshomaru.

Pushing out of the crowd, Rin quickly scanned the area. They were gone. Am immediate frown taking place on her face, she made her way over to the tree she was sitting under before.

Then Rin's gaze landed on a ceratain soldier. He had long silver hair and magenta colored eyes with a straight green stripe on each cheek. She knew he was a demon, a young one at that, maybe a year older than she was. From on sight she could tell he was a beginner. Rin watched his movements more closely. No one had noticed since there had to be atleast a hundred other deomons training with the group.

* * *

The general stood at the edge of the field, monitoring the soldiers. Her was normally built and had a frame much similar to Sesshomaru's. He had royal purple eyes and long blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail that rested on his shoulders.(if you've ever seen Ouran host club, just imagine Tamaki with dark purple eyes and longer hair...)

General Ryoichi had noticed the young girl for some time now, she seemed to be very amazed. Then he noticed she had taken interest in a certain soldier, one of the new ones.

"is there anything I can help you with?" General Ryoichi asked, approaching Rin.

A little nervous at first, Rin stood up. " that soldier right there, his stance and a few other things are not right."

Ryoichi looked over at the soldier, and she was right. "might I ask your name?"

Rin flustered "gomensai, My name is Rin, nice to meet you." Rin bowed.

" I am General Ryoichi" he turned back to the crowd and walked over to the soldier.

Rin watched as they talked and then they both began to walk over.

"Rin, this is Naoki, one of our newest recruits. I was hoping you could give him a little help since you were able to notice his flaws right away"

Rin bowed and did as she was told. "hai"

Turning to Naoki, she began to get into one of her stances she remembered from her training with Sesshomaru. "you want to stand this way with your foot..."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his desk chair, high up in his office building. Golden eyes peered out the bay window, scanning over everything before he made his patrols, followed by nightfall.

First he looked over to the mess hall. Thanks to his enlightened seeing her could tell the servants were doing their jobs properly. Then he looked over to the mechanics shop where Gogo was stressing on trying to repair her star cruiser. Then lastly he looked over to the soldiers. As he was about to get up, a speck of orange caught his eye. Thats not the color of thier uniforms, he thought.

Narrowing his eyes, he spotted the person wearing orange. It was thagt girl he had rescued earlier,she was tutoring one of the soldiers. She was in a stance Sesshomaru remembered teaching Rin before she dissapeared.

"_that can't be Rin"_ he thought. It was impossible. Rin had died all those years ago had she not? And if not, Rin's lifespan would not have allowed her to live this long. His nose did not tell him she was demon, and his nose DID NOT lie. Then who was she?

Sesshomaru whirled around in his chair and planted his feet on his desk. He closed his eyes and brought back memories he tried so hard to forget...

FLASHBACK

_"Sesshomaru-sama! did--"_

_"naraku is diminished" Sesshomaru looked around. "Jaken, where is Rin?"_

_"well you see..." Jaken did not have time to finish, as Sesshomaru dashed off into the forest, following Rin's fading scent._

_Sesshomaru came to an open field. Her scent ended right in the middle where there was a spot of dirt as if it had been torn up, leaving a ring of grass to circle around it._

_"Sessh--" Jaken came bursting into the field. "where is Rin?" he asked._

_Sesshomaru did not answer, but angirly walked up to Jaken, taking out Tokijin._

_"no Sesshomaru-sama! Forgive this lowly Jaken!" the imp cried._

_Sesshomaru didn't care. Jaken had lost Rin, which led to this. He was going to pay._

_In a swift motion, Jaken now lay in two pieces on the forest's floor. But this time he was not resurected, but left by his master._

_After that, Sesshomaru had wandered, but with no one. When he had finally established his empire, he felt utter sadness as their was no one to share the glory with. There was no annoying imp, or little girl who made flower crowns for his hair and roamed the countryside with him. Sesshomaru was all alone._

_He did not stop looking for Rin but after 60 years or so he figured her body would have gave out as her human lifespan would not allow her to live any longer. He was now officially alone. Well not really, he had Inuyasha and his miko but they were allies, not friends._

_For 400 years he was alone. And that day when he picked up that scent, his instincts took over and he dashed to the rescue.(sighs dreamily. now why cant he be real?)_

_But that was NOT Rin, and he refused to believe otherwise._

ENF FLASHBACK

* * *

_okay thats it for now! omfg im finally done! yopu dont know how good it felt to kill off Jaken. sesshomaru os always like 'watch Rin. if she dies you die' and all the times Rin was captured and crap, JAKEN NEVER DIED!! i just think he got what was comming...teehee...till next time. chapter 5 by hikaru-chan_

_shikon-chan: peace!_

_hikaru-chan: dont forget to R&R!! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! hikaru rouge here! In case you guys were wondering about my long absense, i got my computer taken away. Just got it back so getting right back into the swing of things... don't worry! my co- author is tearing my head off about it as it is so ya!_

* * *

_(alarm)_

_hikaru-chan: ah, shit..._

_(Now)_

_Hikaru- Chan: Time to go! (pulls out a spirit stick)_

_Shikon- Chan: Um… that's a spirit stick… How's that gonna…_

_(charlie's angles music plays, a grappling hook pops out at the end, Hikaru shoots it out into the black oblivion, as soon as it latched onto something, Hikaru grabs Shikon and jumps out of window.)_

_Hikaru- chan: KOWABUNGA!!!!!_

_Shikon- chan: I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANNA LIVE!!!!! _

_(to be continued)_

* * *

Rin stood quietly, her eyes closed. She heard loud footsteps heading straight towards her. 

"HI YA!"

BAM!

"Naoki- kun, you need to lighten your footsteps. I could have heard you a mile away." Rin said politely.

This was an interesting way to spend her time.

Naoki sighed.

"I know, Rin- san. But to be honest… I'd rather be in the garage helping with the awesome machines."

"So why don't you?" Rin asked innocently.

"My father would rather that I be a soldier." Naoki said plainly.

Suddenly, a crash was heard in the direction where all the Star Cruisers were.

"GOD DAMN IT!!!!" a girl's voice called out.

"I better see what Gogo's up to…. See ya around?" Rin said, taking off.

"No problem, Rin- san." Naoki said, getting back to work on his stance.

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Gogo said over and over again, picking up various pieces of metal. 

"I don't know who cusses more, you or Inuyasha…" Rin said from the door way.

"How do you know him?" Gogo asked suspiciously.

"Old friend…" Rin said quickly. No way was she going to explain to Gogo that she was from the past. That would be an interesting conversation.

"Right…." Gogo said, turning back to her project at hand.

"Just look at this…" Gogo continued.

"He just had to blow out the radiator and burn the runner… seesh… no wonder the machine doesn't do what he wants when he's out there…"

"A wha?" Rin asked, more confused than ever.

Gogo turned to Rin and smiled.

"Oh yeah… I forgot. You don't know much about mechanics do you?"

"Not really… I… came from the country…" Rin lied.

"That explains a lot…" Gogo said. "The country's pretty much a good place to be during these times…"

"What exactly is happening?" Rin asked, more curious than ever about the world that she was in now.

"You really want to know?" said a familiar voice.

* * *

Rin turned to find Inuyasha and Kagome at the doorway. 

"Oh my god!" Kagome said. "Is it really you Rin- chan!?"

Kagome looked a little worn out. She wore a green mini skit, a white wife beater with a denim jacket over it, along with black converse. Inuyasha was in an outfit similar to Sesshomaru's, but he had a red shirt under the jacket, and he still wore his beads of segregation.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Rin said.

"So… this is where you disappeared to…" Inuyasha added.

It was Gogo's turn to look confused.

"A wha?"

"Gogo- chan, if you're willing to pull yourself away from your cruiser, I'll be more than happy to explain to you…" Kagome said.

"I'm up for it!" Gogo quickly said, tossing a grease rag to the side.

* * *

The four walked around for a while until Inuyasha found an empty room big enough for them. 

As soon as everyone got comfortable, Kagome started talking.

* * *

"You see, right after you disappeared Rin, Inuyasha and I looked for the jewel back in the feudal era. Eventually, we gave up on it, and we went back to my era, the present." 

"But somehow… something got altered." Inuyasha butted in. "Kagome's era was somehow plunged into some sort of civil war."

"Call it an extreme war in feudal terms…" Kagome added.

"Anyway… when the war was over, the country fell into the command of a tyrant. An all powerful feudal lord, who has control over everything." Inuyasha continued.

"For a while, things were peaceful, but then, people began to disappear. No body knew where they were. Families were torn apart, and everyone was in a panic. Afraid that they were going to be next."

"Then, we ran into Sesshomaru." Kagome took over. "The three of us found out where the missing people were. They were taken to a concentration camp, and were being used as guinea pigs for biological weapon research. It was sick how they were being treated. We later found out that most of the people there were suspected in terrorist attacks against the hell hole of a government. There were also people that were homosexual, non- Japanese, and those that were against the New High Chancellor.

'So then, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I pulled together an escape plan to free the people in the camps…"

"But the plan backfired…" Inuyasha said. "We only managed to get a total of ten people out of the five hundred inside. They suspected something like that, and blew up the camp, giving up their research. They, or rather the High Chancellor, decided it was more fitting to rule by fear rather than weapons."

"That's horrible…" Rin said.

"It wasn't long after that…" Kagome continued. "That people were starting to form rebellions. Inuyasha leads the northern front; I take care of the south, while Sesshomaru does the Western front."

_That's typical… _Rin thought to herself. Sesshomaru- Sama was, or at least used to be, the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Did they ever find a new person to lead the east?" Gogo asked, getting a little off topic.

Kagome shook her head.

"The enemy took over the rebel base we had there…" Kagome said.

"But what happened when I fell into the time rip!?" Rin said.

"Time rip?"

"That's what I think I fell in that day! I probably only got to be able to go through it because I had the Jewel!"

"You Have The Shikon Jewel Rin!?" Inuyasha shouted.

Rin nervously nodded. She even showed it to them to prove it. Kagome sighed.

"Rin… listen to me…" Kagome said seriously. "No one else is to know that you have it. Keep it with you at all times… do you understand?"

Rin nodded. Gogo's brain was about to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT!?" Gogo shouted.

"Oh no… don't tell me your trying to teach Gogo physics again, Kagome- sama. Her head can't take that much information…" Haru said from the doorway.

"SHUT UP!" Gogo shouted. "And Where The Hell Did You Come From!?"

"The Infirmary, to get an ice pack for my head…" Haru said, showing the pack to Gogo.

"So you have to do that every time I talk to a girl?"

"I just did Rin- chan a favor. To save her from a pig like you…" Gogo said.

Kagome sighed.

"You're defiantly related to Miroku…"

"The monk?" Rin asked, remembering Inuyasha and Kagome's old traveling party.

"Yup…" Kagome replied.

"Ok… fill me in what you guys were talking about…" Haru said, taking a seat in between Gogo and Rin.

"Nice outfit by the way Rin…"

* * *

Sesshomaru wandered around the rebel base, making his usual rounds. But his mind was in some other place. 

How many women was it now that he lost over time? Sara…. Kagura… then Rin…

Sure, it was just only three, but point being; maybe he wasn't mean to have that female companion. It was bad enough that he gave up his empire and let the world be. He didn't have the heart to rule without Rin or Jaken around, who often talked about whose position in his empire was better. During those hundreds of years, he kept to himself, wandering the mountain in the area known as Kyoto now. Then, he sensed warfare going on in the country. When he went to find out what was wrong, there was conflict everywhere, Everywhere in Japan, and in countries he's never heard of. Eventually, his wandering reunited him with Inuyasha and Kagome. Who would have thought that the three of them would be working for the same cause again?

Then, his mind went back to Rin. What if the girl really was the same little girl that sang those songs and made flower crowns for him?

"Hm… ridiculous…" Sesshomaru thought to himself, and he went on his way.

* * *

"OH!" Haru and Gogo said, nodding. 

"Well, that's pretty much our history…" Kagome said.

"Keh… About time you finished…" Inuyasha huffed.

"Then why don't you explain next time!?" Kagome shouted.

"Maybe I will! Since you seem to know how to kill three hours!"

"OSUWARI!!!!"

BAM!

"He did it again…" Haru said. Gogo sighed.

"He never learns…" Gogo added.

Rin looked out the window, deep in thought. She couldn't believe how much happened since she disappeared. So Sesshomaru did build his grand empire. But then what happened? Why did he forget about her? She remembered the day when she asked the question.

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

"_Say, Sesshomaru-Sama…" seven year old Rin asked, while kneeling before a few grave markers, waiting for Jaken to return with Ah Uh. It was just her and Sesshomaru. _

"_What is it?" he asked in his usual monotonous voice. _

"_Some day, after I've died, will you remember me?" Rin asked, tracing her small finger around the headstone. _

_For the first time, Sesshomaru had the look of surprise, but Rin didn't notice. Almost as instantly as the surprised look came, it disappeared. Sesshomaru turned his attention towards the sky. _

"_Don't be stupid…" he replied. _

_Rin smiled. She knew it was his way of saying… _I can never forget you…

_

* * *

_

_Shikon- chan: what the hell took you so long?_

_Hikaru- chan: One… had to wait for my ramen to cool off before eating it… two… had to write the next chapter…_

_Shikon- chan: Better be a good chapter…_

_Hikaru- chan: Hope so. Totally depends on the reviews we get back! _

_Shikon- chan: REVIEW PEOPLE… pretty please with sugar and strawberries on top?_

_Hikaru- chan: STRAWBERRIES AND SUGAR!? WHERE!?_

_Shikon- chan: ACK! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hikaru- chan: KOWABUNGA!!!!!_

_Shikon- chan: I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANNA LIVE!!!!! _

_(lands in the middle of jungle)_

_Shikon-chan: HIKARU-CHAN!! Where the hell are we?!?!?_

_Hikaru-chan: the jungle of course_

_Shikon-chan: and why are we in the jungle?_

_Hikaru-chan: I don't know, I thought it'd be fun_

_(GROWL, SNARL, ROAR)_

_Shikon-chan: OH COME ON! NOT AGAIN!_

_(to be continued….)_

* * *

Naoki stood 5 feet away from the large doors to his father's office. He looked at the lion head knocker with all the courage he had, the courage it took him so long to build up.

Before Naoki could reach for the door, he heard his fathers voice on the other end. "come in"

He stood slightly shocked for a moment. How was his father always able to do that? Mustering up whatever courage he had left, he reached for the huge bronze handle and opened the large doors.

"Naoki" the demon addressed formally.

"father" Naoki said. He looked beyond the desk to his father.

He was a powerful demon, a few ranks higher than General Ryoichi, but not a strong as Lord Sesshomaru. He had jet black hair, that hung down his back, and piercing red eyes that frightened most of his onlookers from miles away.

"what is it you need, Naoki?" he asked.

"father….." Naoki felt his courage seep away. "I want to…, I would like to….."

"_when I was little, I always wanted to grow up and have a family, that was my dream." Rin said. "if you believe enough, you can do almost anything. Just go for it."_

Taking Rin's words to heart, he looked back up to his father. " I want to be a mechanic!" He blurted out.

Naoki's father looked at him disappointedly, "I should've expected as much, you are indeed you're mother's child."

Naoki's face dropped. He didn't like it when father brought up his mother. She was very kinda and lighthearted, selfless. She had always taught him her ways, going against his father's warrior beliefs.

But she had died when he was 11, and for the last 7 years it was just him and his father, and the ways of a warrior.

"but I guess it cant be helped" his father finished.

Naoki did a double take "huh?"

"you heard what I said boy, now go before I change my mind."

Naoki's smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled in 7 years. "_I can't believe it!"_

Naoki quickly bolted out of the building and to the mechanic's shop, hoping Rin would still be there. He couldn't wait to tell her, she was his only friend he had made here.

"Rin-san!" he called cheerfully, running through the mechanic's shop.

"Rin's not here" Gogo said, looking up from her star cruiser, covered in grease.

"oh," Naoki sighed.

"and who might you be?" she asked cheerfully. _"he's kinda cute"_

"I'm Naoki, I'm going to be training here as a mechanic." he said cheerfully.

"well Naoki, lets get started. You can see Rin later, we got work to do."

* * *

Rin sat on the extra futon in Gogo's room. It was nice to see Inuyasha and kagome again.

She sighed. They had no problem believing that she was the real Rin, why couldn't Sesshomaru?

Rin leaned back on her hands, did Sesshomaru really forget her? In that case, she was going to have to remind him. _"but what will work? What will make him remember?"_

Ugg! Rin just wanted to scream.

* * *

"_well if you want Rin, you can go in my room and vent. It's soundproof" Gogo said_

"_ok, thanks. Wait, why is your room soundproof?" Rin asked, very confused._

"_well when Haru and I were younger, we use to fight so much that I guess everyone got tired of hearing it so our rooms were made soundproof." Gogo shrugged. "It really doesn't bother me that much"_

"_um ok, see ya later"_

* * *

Rin smiled a devious smile. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!!!!!" she screamed, knowing no one would hear her. " I can't believe after all that time he just goes and forgets!! Men!"

Meanwhile, outside Gogo's room, alarms were going off, and Rin was totally oblivious to what was going on outside.

Now calm, Rin rested back on her palms.

"in the mountain,

in the breeze,

in the forest in my dreams

... Lord Sesshomaru where…"

(it was a song Rin made up in episode 77 btw)

* * *

Gogo's head immediately popped up, banging it on the open hood of the star cruiser. "the alarm! There's a security breach! Naoki lets get outta here! Naoki?"

Gogo took off and ran through out the shop. If she didn't find Naoki before lockdown then could get stuck here.

"Naoki! Naoki!" Gogo called.

"hm…?" Naoki asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Gogo smacked her forehead. "come on, lets get outta here before lockdown."

Naoki nodded and went to the door. He pulled but got nothing. "Gogo-san?"

"we're stuck!!!" she screamed. "I cant fucking believe this!!!!!" Gogo leaned against the wall and slid down, Taking a seat across from the star cruiser. "you might as well sit down Naoki, we'll be here for a while."

* * *

"_that girl"_ Sesshomaru thought. "_she's hiding something"_ Sesshomaru put his feet up on his desk and itched the back of his head._ "I'll have to keep a close eye one her"_

Suddenly, the alarm went off and as surprising as this may be, Sesshomaru almost fell out of his chair. 'security breach' his mind screamed.

He bolted up and headed for Gogo's room. Thee was no way he was going to let her get lost in all this, he still had questions for her, and anyways, the room was sound proof so he figured she had no idea what was going on.

Sesshomaru went down numerous hallways, guards rushing all over. Eventually he reached Gogo's room, the door slightly open. Peeping his head inside, her back was too him.

"_in the mountain,_

_in the breeze,_

_in the forest in my dreams..._

_Lord Sesshomaru where are you?_

_Jaken is serving under you too..._

_i will wait for you on my own..._

_please return to me..._

_waiting all alone…"_

Sesshomaru instantly stiffened. He knew that song….

* * *

_Okay! that's all for now! Hoe you enjoyed it!_

_Hikaru-chan: don't forget to R&R!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_(Hikaru and Shikon prepared to fight for their lives…)_

_Shikon- chan: WHERE'S SESSHOMARU WHEN YOU NEED HIM!?_

_Hikaru- chan: (sweat drop) um… not in Africa?_

_(ROAR)_

_Shikon- chan: Sorry! But I have no interest in becoming lunch!_

_(Then lion pride comes out) _

_Lions: A- wim- bo- wap, A- wim- bo- wap, A- wim- bo- wap, A- wim- bo- wap, A- wim- bo- wap…_

_Hikaru- chan: (sings) In the jungle, the mighty jungle! The Lion sleeps tonight!!!!_

_Shikon- chan: (shakes head) what did I do in a past life? _

* * *

"_In the mountain,_

_In the breeze,_

_In the forest in my dreams..._

_Lord Sesshomaru where are you?_

_Jaken is serving under you too..._

_I will wait for you on my own..._

_Please return to me..._

_Waiting all alone…"_

Sesshomaru instantly stiffened. He knew that song….

He hasn't heard it in the longest time. She probably didn't know that he had in memorized by know (mostly because she wouldn't stop singing it…)

Sesshomaru slowly walked into the room. Rin suddenly cried out.

"GOD DAMN IT! How'd I do that!?"

Since when did Rin curse?

"Ah ha! Got it!"

Rin looked at herself in the mirror, very proud of the task she just completed. After 5 or so years without it, Rin had a hard time remembering how to do the side ponytail she wore growing up.

"If this doesn't trigger anything, then I don't know what will…" Rin said to herself.

She suddenly heard a loud buzzing noise.

"What is that?" Rin asked herself, pulling her boots back on.

"Darn it! How do you tie these again!?"

"You're hopeless…"

Rin looked up to find Sesshomaru heading towards her. He got down and one knee and quickly tied the laces for her. But then he harshly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Ow! Sesshomaru- sama! That hurts." Rin said.

"Where did you hear that song?" he suddenly asked.

So he did remember.

"Did someone in your family teach it to you?"

Ok… close enough…

"I made it up when I was seven…" Rin replied.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. The alarm was still going off, but that was the only sound heard in the barren hallway.

"Just who do you think you are?" Sesshomaru asked, hiding the hint of annoyance… and pain?

"I told you… I'm Rin. You saved me from a wolf attack… you even brought me out of hell itself when you were trying to strengthen Tenseiga!"

"You can't be Rin…" he said so sharply, that it made Rin jump.

"You can't be her. She died… a long time ago…"

Rin stood silent. What else can she do?

* * *

"Aw man… I'm probably missing out on all the action now!" Gogo whined, kicking back on her seat inside the Star Cruiser. 

"Um… Gogo- san?" Naoki spoke up.

"What is it?" Gogo asked, yawing, as she twisted her ball cap over her eyes.

"Exactly how old are you?"

"14…"

"WHA!?"

Crash!

Gogo shot back up, turning her ball cap backwards again.

"Naoki! What on earth are you doing?" she called out, as Naoki was digging himself out of the pit of mechanical ruble.

"Funny… I thought you said you were 14…"

"I am…"

"But… but… you looked older…"

Gogo laughed. Not the girly flirty laugh, but Hyena like laughing.

"You have no idea how many people say that! Sure… I look 17, but I'm 14, the youngest mechanic here, not to mention the best! All that and the fact that I'm a girl shocks everybody!"

Naoki finally managed to get out of the mess he fell in. He managed to climb into the cruiser, into the second seat, right behind Gogo. Gogo placed some earphones on.

_She really is pretty… _Naoki thought to himself.

Then… Gogo started singing… rather loudly…

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... [x2_

_Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?_

_[Chorus  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect_

* * *

As Gogo was jamming out to her MP3 player, she started to do a repair on the cockpit, at a really fast pace. When she tried out the engine, the star cruiser turn on immediately and started to levitate.

"YES! I knew it was the carburetor!" Gogo cheered happily.

"And which part is that?" Naoki asked, a little surprised with Gogo's antics.

"Ok… well go over the diagram again…" Gogo said.

But before she was able to pull out the map, the doors opened.

"Gogo! What the hell are you doing!?" Sesshomaru's been looking for you everywhere!" Haru shouted.

"Time to go!" Gogo said, grabbing Naoki's wrist and ran out the garage.

Haru stood there for a moment.

"Did she…? Does she…? Naw…" Haru shook it off and ran after the two.

* * *

Many people were gathered in the control room. Gogo released Naoki and went to her spot at the computer mainframe, and type in numerous codes. She placed her head set on. She managed to shut off the alarm and then started a scan on the area. 

Suddenly, all the color drained from her face.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, after finally getting through the crowd.

"They… they found us…" Gogo said.

"Right now… they're in the dormitories…"

Place everywhere else in lock down…" Sesshomaru instantly commanded. "And have every armed soldier ready to go…"

Gogo started adding the necessary codes while Sesshomaru was on his way out of the room.

Rin didn't know what to do. She felt helpless… yet again. She never found herself in a situation that she had to fight for herself. Sesshomaru- sama always fought her battles for her.

Rin turned her gaze to Gogo. She rapidly struck the keys to the computer. For once… she had a look of fear…

Haru ran off after Sesshomaru, as well as quite a bit of the men.

* * *

"All women and children, please stay here in the Computer mainframe…" Gogo said into the mic. Rin blended into the crowd and managed to escape out of the room. She ran into the garage. 

"Ok… which of these things seem the less complicated one?" Rin asked herself.

She was crazy, thinking she could be able to master one of these comp tractions, but it couldn't hurt to try. Rin then heard footsteps running towards the garage. She ducked behind an oil barrel.

She spotted Haru almost instantly. He was tying his shoulder length hair in a low ponytail, placed on his helmet and jumped into the star cruiser that Gogo just finished repairing. Even Inuyasha got into one.

"All star pilots, report to the main chamber… all star pilots report to the main chamber…" Gogo's voice called out through out the intercom.

Rin, not want to get caught, suddenly snuck into the nearby cruiser. It didn't look as impressive as others around her. It didn't even look like it could fly. Rin got comfortable in the seat and hoped to go that no one was going to find her. Then, she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Pilot secure…" the machine said.

"Oh… crap…" Rin said. The glass cover was already closed. She was trapped in the cruiser.

* * *

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, who was busy directing everyone into the emergency shelter. The entire room shook from the explosions outside. 

"I haven't seen her…" Kagome said, pulling away for a moment.

Sesshomaru took off, trying to catch a scent. Then, he found it heading towards the main chamber.

"No she didn't…"

* * *

"Ok! How do you work this thing!?" Rin cried, as the ship started to exit the launch pad. 

A headset similar to the ones Gogo wore in the Computer room fell out of the glove compartment. Rin placed them on. A frame formed in front of Rin's eyes (kind of like sailor mercury's from sailor moon).

"Oh… cool…" Rin couldn't help but say.

Then, the machine took a lurch and Rin was out in the open battle field.

"HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING!!!???" Rin screamed.

* * *

Gogo was trying to type in coordinates for the star pilots out there. Then she saw a plane number she didn't recognize. 

"Identify…" Gogo said.

"Gogo!? Is that you!?"

Gogo nearly fell out of her chair.

"Rin!?" What are you doing!? Are you trying to get killed!?"

"I don't know! The thing acted on its own!"

Gogo got a closer look at the model.

"Well no wonder! It's a 1993 model. No one but my parents knew how to fly that piece of junk…"

"Some how… less than comforting…"

Just use the stick thingy that's in the shape of a u and fly back here!" Gogo said, speaking at a level that someone from the feudal era could understand.

"What's a u?"

Gogo smacked her forehead. Of course she wouldn't know English.

* * *

Rin began to panic. She started to mess around with a thing that looked like handle bars (not that she knew what it was). She figured out that how you steered the thing, as she was turning in multiple directions, miraculously dodging the incoming rockets and lasers.

Suddenly, Rin pulled the handle bars upward and suddenly, she started to head upwards in a twisting pattern.

Gogo, meanwhile, watched opened mouthed, as she saw a spiraling star ship zoom out of the smoke that was cause by the two code reds that crashed into each other.

"Holy Cow! Rin! How'd you do that!?" Gogo asked, getting excited.

"I have no idea…." Rin said.

"So you're name is Rin?"

"WHO SAID THAT!?"

"That would be me!" the flashing screen said.

* * *

"About time another female flew in this fleet… I'm The Intelligent Navigation Aviator, T.I.N.A for short…" 

"O…k…" Rin said.

"I'll give you the tutorials on how to fly me!"

"Rin… who's that with you?"

"Shutting off!" T.I.N.A. suddenly said. All communications with Gogo shut down.

"Hey!" Rin cried. How else was she suppose to know if any enemy was going to sneak up on her?

"That visor you have on," T.I.N.A. continued. "Is a very enhance sensor. Click on the button on the left side.

Rin did so. She got a left side vision. A red star craft was heading straight towards her, machine gun out and ready to fire.

"Ok… not good…" T.I.N.A said boredly.

Rin looked horrified. Why do people trust computers!?

"Ok… now see the button on the stick?"

"What about it… since I'm going to die anyway!" Rin snapped.

"Just press it and I'll do the rest…"

Rin, willing to try anything at the moment, pressed the big button.

"Ok! Laser activated!"

Rin adjusted her visor, and was shock to see the star crafts behind her blowing up.

"I haven't done that in a decade!" T.I.N.A said happily.

"Ok… seeing that you had enough action for one day, let's head back to the chamber, we fought them off enough… see? All the other star craft is pulling away… listen to this submission…"

The talking screen then switched to some message Gogo made not too long ago.

"Everybody come back! They pulled back! Well done!"

"Cool…" Rin couldn't help but say.

"And I'll put you back with my old pilot's daughter so she doesn't worry her head off."

"You know Tina, for a computer, you sure have a lot of attitude…" Rin commented.

"That's how I was programmed…" T.I.N.A. said. "And I have a Yubari Gogo on the line for ya! Shutting down…"

* * *

The screen switched off, and then Gogo appeared. 

"Rin! You're alive!" Gogo said happily.

"Yup… thank to… Tina?"

"Oh! So that's the ship you're in! That was my Dad's!" Gogo said. "I made T.I.N.A just for him so it reminded him of me so he always came home safely…"

"Well, whatever… saved my life! I was scared out of my mind!"

"Well come on home sister!"

Rin managed to shut off the screen.

What an adredelin rush…

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru- chan: Come on! You know you want to sing along!_

_Shikon- chan: (gets on knees and shouts to the sky) WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?_

_Hikaru- chan: try a hostile take over on Inuyasha?_

_Shikon- chan: (glares at Hikaru) I didn't ask you!_

_Hikaru- chan: Any who… I think we have time for a Q&A…_

_Shikon- chan: (perks up) Q&A?_

_Hikaru- chan: First question… _

He is going to have to admit it now! Hehe, oh and how is Kagome still alive  
after 400 years? Anyway great chapter! Can't wait till the next one! Latterz

fire angel8

_Well… to answer that… if you looked at the chapter before last, it explains that Kagome and Inuyasha went through the well… and thus… she lived four hundred years… _

_Shikon-chan: since when do we do an advice column?_

_Hikaru-chan: Since I just added it…_

_Shikon- chan: ok…_

_Hikaru- chan: Ok! So don't forget people, read and review. And ask questions if you have any!_

_Shikon- chan: oh! I got one!_

_Hikaru- chan: yes?_

_Shikon- chan: How are we going to get out of this jungle?_

_Hikaru- chan: ……_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok everyone! Welcome to chapter 8!!!! Hope you enjoy what's in store!_

_Lions: A- wim- bo- wap, A- wim- bo- wap, A- wim- bo- wap, A- wim- bo- wap, A- wim- bo- wap…_

_Hikaru- chan: (sings) In the jungle, the mighty jungle! The Lion sleeps tonight!!!!_

_Shikon- chan: (shakes head) what did I do in a past life? _

_(lion and hikaru start tap dancing)_

_Shikon-chan: to hell with it! (joins in)_

_Lion, Shikon-chan, hikaru-chan: in the village, the mighty village! The lion sleeps tonight!!!_

_(clapping)_

_Lion: arigato! (turns and growls at us) where were we?_

* * *

_Vocab-_

_Gomen- sorry_

* * *

CHAPTER 8

* * *

As soon as T.I.N.A landed back at the base, Rin made a sprint for the computer mainframe.

When she walked in, she heard tons of cheering.

"Rin!" Gogo called through the crowd.

"hey!" Rin ran over to Gogo. "whats got you so hyped up?"

"Rin that was amazing! I didn't know you were even capable of such destructiveness!!"

She itched the back of her head. "honestly, I had no clue what I was doing.."

"…"

"see ya Gogo!" Rin took of into the crowd.

"wait!!!" Gogo called. Too late, she was gone.

Rin pushed through the crowd, finding a spot where she could breath without being squished.

A flash of white caught her eye. Rin stood on her toes and looked above the crowd. It wasn't Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha. " _but he is kinda cute_" Rin thought.

He was a demon of course, with long silver hair that was pulled up in to a ponytail and gold eyes, probably and inu. Standing higher on her toes, she noticed he was wearing a black denim jacket, a red wife beater, and black jeans.

Rin couldn't help but sigh dreamily. She was a teenager you know. "_what am I doing?"_ she scolded herself. But she couldn't look away. She could have swore she heard Sesshomaru behind her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?! You could have ruined everything! ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

"huh?" Rin turned over to Sesshomaru, who looked quite angry at the moment. Rin turned her head back to the crowd, but he was gone.

"see ya later Sesshomaru-sama" Rin ducked down and made her way out of the crowd.

Finally out of the room, Rin wandered the halls, determined to find that boy. He looked familiar in a way that was indescribable.

Hearing a noise at the end of the hall, Rin made her way down the dark hallway.

She felt a hand on her and was pulled. She immediately let out a "meep" as she was pulled down the dark hallway.

She was pressed up against the wall, unable to see who it was due to the darkness. Finally her captor opened his eyes, gold.

Rin got lost in his molten orbs, not even noticing him moving closer to her face.

Before she knew it, he was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. He quickly looked up and then leaned next to her ear and whispered. "we'll finish this later."

He ducked down and fled the hallway.

Rin turned her head, eyes meeting Sesshomaru's. Rin laughed nervously, being pressed up against the wall didn't look very good right now.

"what are you doing?" he asked.

"I….um….you see…..I gotta go!" Rin ran around Sesshomaru and back to Gogo's room.

Sesshomaru stood at the end of the hallway, with a bizarre look on his face. There was another scent coming from the hallway besides Rin's. it was still fresh too, and slightly familiar.

* * *

Approaching Gogo's room, she heard whispering from the crack in the door.( I guess they cant whisper very well .)

Stepping into the room, she found Gogo, kagome, and Haru crouched on the bed, whispering rather loudly.

Rin cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned to Rin, Gogo walking up to her.

"Rin" Gogo said, obviously trying to hide her excitement about something.

"hn?" Rin said, a famous line she picked up from Sesshomaru.

"we wanna show you something" Haru said, jumping off the bed.

Kagome and Gogo grabbed her arms while Haru covered his eyes.( to avoid them from wandering…teehee)

"where are we going?" Rin asked nervously.

"SURPRISE!" the three shouted, flinging open a door.

"a room….for me?" Rin said, almost speechless.

"We figured you'd be here for a while, and we cant have you sleeping on Gogo's floor forever." Haru said, with a lecherous smirk.

"its almost time to go in for the night so what better a surprise?" Kagome smiled at Rin and grabbed Gogo and Haru's hand. "lets leave her be"

Gogo and Haru struggled as kagome dragged them away from the doorway, leaving Rin to explore her new room.

It was dark and Rin struggled to look for a light. Having tripped over her own two feet,(haha sounds like something I would do) she discovered a little note stuck to her head board.

Rin let out a confused laugh and did as the note told her, clapped her hands. Out of no where the lights went on, scaring her half to death.

"_how odd"_ Rin thought. She sat on the edge of the bed, holding a hunk of plastic Gogo called a 'remote, in her hand. Rin pressed the buttons, but she couldn't get this 'TV' to work.

She pressed the only button she knew, the power button, and tossed the remote aside.

Rin crawled under her covers and clapped twice, turning the lights off.

Pulling the covers over her, she stared up at the ceiling, trying to force herself to sleep.

After countless failed efforts, she eventually gave up and stared blankly at the roof of her room.

Rin jumped inside her skin, upon hearing a noise at her window. She began to panic. "_its nothing, I'm just being paranoid."_ she told herself.

She took a reassuring glance at the window, nothing. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and began to relax.

* * *

Gogo laid on her bed, also staring up at the ceiling.

She let out a dreamily sigh. "_he's way out of my league"_ she thought. _"he's 17 for god's sake."_

There was a knock at the door and Gogo fell off the bed with an "eya!"

She quickly climbed to her feet and ran to her door.

Opening the door, was Naoki, staring down at his feet.

"Naoki?" Gogo asked, confused. What was he doing here at this hour?

Naoki jumped. "Gogo-san!"

"hm?"

"I just came to give these back" Naoki held out some blueprints that he had used to study before.

"thanks" Gogo took the paper from Naoki and for a brief second, their hands touched. Both began to blush.

"I guess I'll see ya" Naoki turned and ran down the hallway.

Gogo on the other hand, stood a the door, watching his back, silver hair swaying back and forth as he ran down the hallway.

* * *

Rin rolled over on her side, staring at the wall. "_god, what is wrong with me? Why can't I sleep?_"

Rin felt something next to her. She let out a scream, but hands quickly clamped over her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered. He let her go and Rin turned around. It was _him_.

"who are you?" Rin asked.

He got closer to her face. "I'm Taiki" he whispered into her ear. He kissed her neck.

"kyyya!"

Next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the floor.

Rin's face read 'OMG' and she jumped up. " gomen! Gomen!" she ran to him and began to help him up.

Rin's head jerked around upon hearing a knock at the door. "_why now?!"_ she cursed herself.

She pulled Taiki to his feet. "get in the closet!" she shoved him into the closet and ran to the door, opening it a crack.

It was Haru.

Rin opened the door all the way. "Haru?"

"I heard a loud bang. Everything all right?" he asked sleepily.

Rin's mind began to race. "I'm fine….it was….was just a bad dream and I fell outta bed" she lied.

"a bad dream?" Haru smirked. "would you like me to sleep next to you so you'll feel better?"

"GOODNIGHT!" Rin slammed the door in his face. "that pervert!"

After making sure Haru was gone, she went back to the closet. " Taiki, you can come out now. Taiki?"

Rin went over to the closet and opened the door. She was pulled into the tiny space and they both fell. Rin closed her eyes, and grabbed ahold to Taiki's shirt so she wouldn't get hurt.

When Rin opened her eyes, she was straddling his hips…

* * *

_that's all everyone! I wanted to get this one out before I left for practice! Sorry its so late. _

_Hikaru-chan: ABOUT TIME!_

_Shikon-chan: sorry….you know how I work._

_Hikaru-chan: don't forget to R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

(Last time)

_Lion: arigato! (Turns and growls at us) where were we?_

_(Now) _

_Hikaru- chan: Well… I was going to tell you where your Uncle Scar was, so you can avenge Mufasa's death… but since you're going to eat us and all… could you start with her? I still have to write my will…_

_Shikon-chan: WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO STICK TOGETHER!?_

_Hikaru- chan: That's what got us into this mess. YOU wanted the rights to Inuyasha, but I told you it was a bad idea. But NOOOO, you don't listen! _

_Lion: (looks at the girls in confusion as they continue arguing) they tried to steal the rights to Inuyasha?_

* * *

Rin's face started to turn a deep shade of red. This was an awkward position to be in with a guy you just met. Then she saw that his hands were firmly on her hips. 

"Um… do you mind… to let go?" Rin asked.

Taiki removed his hands.

"Sorry… it's hard for a guy like me to keep his hands off a girl like you…" he said.

Rin turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Do you have a boyfriend?

"A wha?"

"A boyfriend. A male companion…

"Uh…. No… at least I don't think so…" Rin said, trying to find the words.

She traveled with Jaken and Sesshomaru in the past, so doesn't that count as male companions?

There was another knock at the door.

"Oh crap!" Rin said. Taiki jumped towards the window.

"We'll meet again… Miss Rin…" he said. Then he disappeared.

"Wait… how'd he know my name? He didn't even ask for it…" Rin said.

She figured that he overheard Haru saying her name.

Rin readjusted her kimono (she insist in sleeping in her kimono), and went to answer the door.

It was Gogo.

"Huh? This isn't the bathroom?" Gogo asked, making it really obvious that she literally was half asleep.

Rin sweat dropped.

"Two doors down…" Rin said.

"Oh… night Rin…" Gogo said slowly, as she shuffled towards the bathrooms. (Tee hee I do that too…)

Rin shook her head as she saw Gogo take off. Then at the end of the hallway, she saw something white pass by.

_Sesshomaru- sama? _Rin thought to herself. She ran over to her closet, found a shawl that was inside, and took off after him.

She paused at a corner. She saw Sesshomaru step outside.

_I wonder where that leads to… _

Rin then went in.

* * *

It was an old style Japanese garden. The water in the small stream was sparkling by the light of the full moon. Rin felt as if she'd been there before. Then the memory came back to her. It was her garden back in the feudal era, at the Western Palace. She walked over to the small pond and glided her fingers in the water. The small carp swam up and followed her hand around. 

Rin softly laughed when she saw that they were the same demonic carp that was placed in the pond those many years ago. They seemed happy to see her again.

_But where's Sesshomaru- sama? _

Rin looked ahead, to find him underneath the giant Sakura tree. He was in his old white and red kimono, staring up at the moon.

Rin turned a light shade of red.

_That's the Sesshomaru- sama I know… _

It always took her aback at how handsome he looked under the moonlight, ever since she was a little girl.

Rin felt her heart began to race.

_What is this new feeling? _Rin thought to herself once more.

Before the final battle with Naraku, Rin was having these weird feelings towards Sesshomaru. She had been meaning to ask Kagome about them the next time she saw her, but she never had the chance.

"Rin…"

Rin looked up at the familiar voice. Sesshomaru was calling for her. The tone he used was the one he used when he wanted to say, 'come here…'

Rin got up from her spot by the carp pond and slowly walked over to Sesshomaru, her blush getting a little deeper.

_Oh come on Rin! It's just Sesshomaru- sama! _

But the blush wouldn't go away.

"Yes?" Rin asked quietly, her hands smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her kimono.

Sesshomaru just stood there silently, looking on at the moon.

"Are you really that upset with me, my lord?" Rin asked, her dignity getting smaller.

"I'm really sorry… I didn't know what I was thinking… so…"

"Good job today…"

"Eh?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru in surprise.

"You're still the same…" Sesshomaru continued, not moving his gaze from the moon. "Always impulsive and fearless in dangerous situations…"

Rin looked down. So he did remember…

"No I wasn't…" Rin said. "I was usually fearless… because I always knew that you'd come rescue me. But that time… I didn't know what to do… I was scared. I was just lucky to get out of the mess by myself."

Sesshomaru, by this time, turned to look at Rin.

He noticed her blushing.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked.

"Oh? It's nothing…" Rin said.

Rin smiled. It was the first time Sesshomaru praised her for something she's done, even if it wasn't more than a few words, it made Rin feel a little more important.

She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, making his raise an eyebrow.

"I'm going to keep working hard!" Rin said happily. "At least until a way is found for me to go back to the feudal era. But until then, I'm going to help out in anyway I can here!"

_Rin will be Rin… _Sesshomaru thought to himself, finally accepting the fact that this girl was indeed the little girl he saved those many years ago.

Rin yawned.

"I guess… I better get back to bed…" Rin said sleepily.

"Goodnight… Sesshomaru- sama…"

Rin started to walk away.

"Goodnight…"

Rin paused a moment. He never usually said good night back. But that small remark made Rin smile again. She went out of the garden.

_

* * *

_

_Shikon- Chan: Wow... that was short... _

_Hikaru- chan: Oh… then you can do better? You're slower that molasses melting in July in Antarctica!_

_Lion: (dressed like a shrink) Now, now ladies... there has to be a better way to express your frustration for each other. _

_Hikaru and Shikon: SHE STARTED IT!!!!_

_Lion: (sigh) as this session is going to take a while… the authoresses apologize if the author's notes are getting a bit weird…_

_Hikaru and Shikon: NO IT'S NOT!!!_

_Lion: (growls, shutting the girls up) Anyway… they would love if you read and review! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Cheerio Everyone! Sorry for the delay! I'm back and hoping to get back into the swing of things so bear with me everyone! Here you go, a moment in time chapter 10!_

_

* * *

Hikaru- chan: That's what got us into this mess. YOU wanted the rights to Inuyasha, but I told you it was a bad idea. But NOOOO, you don't listen!_

_Lion: (looks at the girls in confusion as they continue arguing) they tried to steal the rights to Inuyasha?_

_Lion: (sits confused) uhh yea back to the--_

_Hikaru and Shikon: Stay outta this! (back to arguing)_

* * *

CHAPTER 10

* * *

Sesshomaru was seated on the top floor of the office building, his feet up on his desk. He had talked to Rin last night, and for the first time in awhile, he had this feeling he hadn't had since the days they spent in the feudal era. 

That look on her face was priceless, but he wondered…

"Mr. Takahashi?! Mr. Takahashi?!" His secretary called, waving her manicured hand in front of him.

"What is it, Kagura?" he growled, angered that she had disrupted his thoughts.

"Your meeting starts in ten minutes so here's your papers and your coffee." Kagura handed him his mug and a pile of papers, then walked out of the room and back to her desk, smirking the whole way.

Sesshomaru took a sip of his coffee, it tasted different. She must of put milk in it, how many times must he tell her that this Sesshomaru does not like milk?

He shrugged it off and took another sip, he needed the energy anyways.

He opened his desk drawer and took out some pencils for the meeting. He covered his mouth, trying to hold back a yawn, and put his head down on the desk.

"M_aybe if I just put my head down for a minute…"_

* * *

"Good Morning!" Taiki called. 

Rin jumped, and turned around, watching Taiki climb through her window. She wasn't expecting this.

"What're you doin--"

" I have a favor to ask" he cut in.

Rin looked him in the eye

"Hm?"

"I'm supposed to be at the meeting today, but I forgot my ID. Help me get in?"

Rin looked down at herself and then over to Taiki and smiled.

"Sure..."

* * *

Rin watched carefully as they walked down the hallway, then it hit her. This building had a similar layout as to Sesshomaru's castle, just remodeled, really remodeled. 

A little light bulb went off in Rin's head. If she knew Sesshomaru then the conference room should still be in the same spot.

"Lets go!" Rin grabbed Taiki's hand and dragged him down the hallway. She dodged in between rooms and into one of the closets. She pushed aside some junk and began to pull a few bricks out of the wall.

" I use to sneak in here all the time when I was little..." Rin said. Her mind wandered off to all the things she had over heard while spying here. Like that time when--

"Hello?" Taiki called.

"Eh?" Rin's head snapped up.

"You lived here when u were little?" he asked.

"Uh-h I gotta head back now! See ya!" she scurried out of the closet, leaving Taiki to himself.

* * *

Rin ran down the hallway back to her room. How was she supposed to tell him that she lived here 500 years ago? It would make her sound crazy.

* * *

He peeked one of his golden eyes through the hole. 

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" one of the demons asked.

"We're going to have to start without him" huffed another.

"Lets get started," the Chinese moth demon, Menomaru, ordered taking his place back towards his seat at the table.

"This is becoming a problem!" Ryusei, the dragon demon roared. "Things must be stopped!"

"I say we send out troops to invade the Senate!" the bear demon sputtered out.

"Yea!"

"Lets tear it down!"

" THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Menomaru slammed his fists down on the table. "This is not how things are to be done!"

He paced back in forth of the table. "Just sending in troops out of the blue would cause mass chaos. It will ruin everything else we worked hard on to achive. I have already send in a few specially trained spies into the Senate. We're currently awaiting new information on the Chancellor's course of action. This has to be secret... no one must know... "

* * *

Taiki smirked as he peeked through the hole in the wall.

"This has turned out to be interesting..." he hissed.

He turned around and ducked out of the room.

* * *

"What was that?" the bear demon looked around him, after he heard a sound.

All the other demons sniffed around, but picked up nothing.

"It's nothing... lets continue"

* * *

"Uhhhgg" Sesshomaru sat up and rubbed his eyes. Where the hell was he? 

He stood up, only to hit the floor again. Why were the ceilings so low? He looked around, no windowns, just an air vent up in the corner. Why would someone do this?

He looked at the steel door in front of him. Who could be on the other side? What kind of trickery is this?

There where clanks on the other side. Sesshomaru put his ear to the wall, but no voices were heard.

How the hell was he going to get out of here?

* * *

"My Lord..." Taiki bowed as he entered the room. 

"What did you find?" the shadow behind the desk asked.

"It turns out that the rebels have spies scattered all over the Senate sir. I think they're sending information from us to the leaders. " he looked up at his master, an evil smirk on his face.

"How about the girl?"

"Completely fooled. No suspicions from her"

"Good, I want you to find out more and report back to me by nightfall. Understood?"

"Yes sir" Taiki bowed, the left the room.

If he was going get anywhere, he needed to dig a little more information out of Rin.

* * *

_Sorry its so short guys! I promise to make my next chapter better!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hikaru: YES! It's my turn!!!! So please leave a review and let us know what you think… _

_

* * *

(Last Time)_

_Lion: (sits confused) uhh yea back to the--_

_Hikaru and Shikon: Stay outta this! (back to arguing)_

_

* * *

(now) _

_Lion: (shrugs and gets bored and walks away)_

* * *

Rin lied there on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Now she was really confused.

Taiki was nice and all, but why did she feel a little guilty? Why were those new feeling towards Sesshomaru haunting her every time she was with Taiki?

Rin groaned. She needed advise and she needed it now…

"Rin… are you ok?" Gogo asked, after walking by Rin's open door.

"I'm fine… kind of…" Rin replied.

Gogo noticed Rin was a little distressed and walked over and took a seat on Rin's bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Gogo offered.

"I don't think you can help…" Rin said. "It's… it's a mental thing…"

"Like emotional?"

Rin perked up. Gogo had it nailed.

"Actually… yea…"

"And you get this weird feeling in the pit of your stomach…"

"Yeah…"

"I'll go get Kagome. I'm sure she has a Peptol somewhere…."

Rin face vaulted off the bed.

Ok… maybe Gogo didn't have it nailed.

"I'm not talking about that!" Rin shouted.

Gogo looked at her blankly.

"Then what were you talking about?"

"You know… for a girl… you're not good at girl talk…"

"Excuse me if I'm one of the guys. Nail polish and hair curlers don't interest me…"

"Nail polish and hair what?"

"Never mind, Feudal girl…" Gogo muttered, storming out of the room, leaving Rin confused.

"Why is she mad?" Rin asked aloud to no one in particular.

She shrugged it off and decided to hunt down the one person that could possibly help put things in a better perspective. Someone she's been meaning to have a talk with for a while.

* * *

"Kagome?" Rin called out into the small room.

Kagome's head popped out from behind a door.

"Oh… hi Rin. Give me a minute? I just got out of the bath…"

"Sure…" Rin said, taking a seat on the bed.

A few moments later, Kagome came out in a bathrobe.

"So… what's up?" Kagome asked.

Rin sighed.

"I've been really confused lately…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… It's like… it's like I can't tell what's what anymore. It's so unfamiliar to me…"

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah… the future can get like that…"

That comment made Rin face vault the second time today.

"I wasn't talking about that!" Rin cried, getting annoyed that no one was listening to her.

"It's not?" Kagome asked innocently. "I'm sorry Rin. I just assumed that that was it…"

"But it's not!"

Rin grew frustrated. The mixed feelings were overwhelming her again. She placed her head on her knees.

Kagome noticed how distressed Rin was.

"Ok…" Kagome said gently, getting on the floor, down to Rin's level.

"I'm listening. Is something bothering you?"

Rin looked at Kagome. Pure concern was in her eyes.

"I… I'm lost…" Rin said.

"How?"

"I… before I disappeared… I've been having these strange feelings towards…."

Rin didn't finish. She almost forgot how Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's rival.

Apparently, Kagome knew what she was talking about.

"Are you saying that you're in love?" Kagome asked.

"What!?"

Rin was surprised. She admired her lord, sure... but love?

"Let me guess what kind of feelings you're having…" Kagome said, crossing her legs so now she was sitting Indian style.

"A lot of the time when you're alone, you can't keep your mind off him. Even if you have other thoughts flow in, they always turn back to him. And when you found out that he didn't even remember who you were, you felt as if your whole world fell apart, because he was the center of it all. Plus you can't help but feel more appreciated when he says 'good job' than when others say it to you, and every time you're near him, you get this weird feeling in the pit of your stomach, like butterflies are flying around. Am I right?"

Hook, Line, and Sinker. Kagome had it nailed.

Rin nodded.

Kagome smiled.

"Rin… it's nothing to be worried about. I think you just fallen head over heels for the guy. You want to know what to do? Then tell him how you feel…"

"But what if he rejects me!?" Rin protested. "What if there's someone else too!"

"There are two guys?" Kagome was surprised. Rin was defiantly not the little girl all those years ago.

Rin turned a little red.

"Well… there's one I've known for a while, and a guy that I just met…."

Kagome gave out a knowing smile again.

"And you're confused as to who you like more?"

"Yes!"

"If you ask me… the guy that you've known longer is probably the one you're more in love with, as you truly know him. As for the other guy, I don't know. Find out more about him. But I personally think you should stick to the first guy."

Rin, for the first time that day, smiled.

Kagome defiantly seemed to know a thing or two about love.

So Taiki was just a crush. So that means… after all the years they traveled together… that she's fallen in love with…

Rin shook the thought away. She wasn't ready to admit it to herself.

"And to answer your question about being rejected…" Kagome said, after seeing the worried look come across Rin's pretty face again. "If he does reject you, then at least you know how he feels about it and that he knows how you feel… but before you say anything to him, you have to admit it to yourself…"

Rin got up and gave Kagome a sad smile.

"Thanks a lot Kagome- san…" Rin said. "That helped a lot…"

"Glad to be a little help…" Kagome said, getting up to finish getting dressed.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know I'm here…"

Rin nodded and went on her way.

* * *

She continued down the hallway, hands behind her head, deep in thought.

_Is Kagome right? _Rin thought to herself.

She entered her room. She noticed she was wearing the same clothes for the past 4 days. She saw on her bed an orange tank top, denim capris, and brown converse with white no show socks. Rin quickly read the note that was on top of the neatly folded pile.

_

* * *

_

A new outfit just for you! 

_Borrow from Gogo no more! _

_I hope they fit!_

_Kagome_

* * *

Rin smiled at the note. Kagome was too nice.

Rin walked into the bathroom, filled the bathtub with warm water, slipped out of her clothes, and got in.

Rin sunk into the water as she went deeper into thought.

_Why is what Kagome said still bothering me? _Rin thought to herself.

"Rin… it's nothing to be worried about. I think you just fallen head over heels for the guy. You want to know what to do? Then tell him how you feel…"

_Did I really… fall for…? _

Rin shook her head at the thought.

_No… I couldn't have…even thought…even though he saved me countless times, and took me under his wing… I'm just being 'a stupid foolish girl' in the words of Jaken- sama…_

* * *

Rin sighed, remembering the old days, back in the Feudal Era._

* * *

I still remember… it was the happiest time of my life…I still remember the look in his eyes when I was brought back to life after being dragged to hell. As I got older, I was starting to become a little clumsier around him, but yet… I still knew what to say…_

* * *

Many images of the past kept buzzing through Rin's head. Some of Jaken scolding her when she was a little girl, she just laughing at his empty threats, and Sesshomaru, maintain a distance, yet keeping a watchful eye on his companions. Even more images of her giving Sesshomaru flowers zipped by._

* * *

It wasn't that long ago back then… when I finally got the courage to hold his hand. Jaken- sama looked like he was going to give me a beating for it, but I didn't pay that much attention. It was the first time, I actually seen Sesshomaru- sama smile… but just as quickly as it came, it vanished. But not before I could memorize what it looked like. It was like he saved a smile just for me…_

* * *

Rin got out of the tub and dried off; putting on the clothes Kagome gave her. The Shikon Jewel sparkled against her chest, as it hanged on its silver chain.

Rin looked at herself in the mirror. Actually took a good look at herself.

She wasn't a little girl anymore. She noticed the changes that came about her over the years. Her hair was longer, already a little passed her butt, her chest grew too, just to even out the proportions of her body. Her eyes were no longer childishly large, instead, they were somewhat smaller, and enhancing her well shaped face and complexion.

Hell, the mirror was better that those old rivers, telling her what she looked like.

And now she realized, she was now a woman. A woman with feelings…

Kagome's words went through her head again…

* * *

'_If he does reject you, then at least you know how he feels about it and that he knows how you feel… but before you say anything to him, you have to admit it to yourself_…'

* * *

"I….I love him…" Rin said quietly, placing her hand on the mirror.

"I'm in love with Sesshomaru – sama…"

She stood there a moment. She faced herself towards the mirror. A small smile spread across her face. She felt better after admitting it.

"I have to tell him!" Rin said aloud.

She opened the bathroom door, to find Taiki sitting on the bed.

* * *

_Hikaru: Oh... Cliffy!_

_Shikon: I hate cliffies..._

_Hikaru: Why?_

_SHikon: BECAUSE IT MEANS MORE WORK FOR ME!!!!!_

_Hikaru Smirks evilly Serves you right, Miss Lazy Bones..._

_Shikon: Anyway... please leave a review..._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Don't kill me!! I know its been way too long and I know this chapters short. My minds not to jumpy lately…_

* * *

"_I have to tell him!" Rin said aloud._

_She opened the bathroom door, to find Taiki sitting on the bed._

* * *

Rin jumped, "Taiki, what are you doing here?"

"Can't stop by to say hello?" he asked, smirking all the way.

Rin's breath caught in her throat, "no…it-t's f-fine."

"Rin" Taiki casually strolled over to her and linked his arm around hers, "shall we take a walk?"

This was so unexpected. "sure" Rin said, shocked.

They strolled out of the base, and walked along the forest edge, where the ocean thrashes 100 feet beneath them.

The two stood near the cliff side, watching the ocean wade in and wade out.

Taiki took another glance over at Rin, her gaze set out at the sea, her silk hair blowing against the wind.

"_it's time we got rid of her"_ the voice of his master rang through his mind.

"_this is it"_ he coached himself mentally. "_ she'll just be in the way."_ or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself.

But no matter what, Rin had to be rid of.

If his master wanted her dead, then dead she shall be.

"Taiki?" Rin whispered, breaking through his thoughts. "what exactly is this all about?"

He gulped, walking with her closer to the edge. He guessed he'd have to play 'Mr.innocent.'

"Rin, this can't be, and trust me, this is for your own good." he released Rin's arm and gave her a hard push on the shoulder.

Then Taiki ran from the scene of the crime.

* * *

She was falling, that she was sure of.

Rin tried to scream, she really had, but she couldn't get her vocal cords to respond.

She just stared back up at the cliff from where she fell.

"_how could he?"_ she thought over and over. "_how could he!?"_

* * *

Taiki ran back to the building, stressed and nowhere near relieved. That was the first time he had ever 'killed' someone. And it didn't feel good.

So he walked, his barriers down, more in a state of not-caring trance.

"where's Rin?"

Taiki's head snapped up. It was that Sesshomaru guy, the guy _she_ loved.

Taiki shrugged and started to walk away.

"I will not be ignored--" Sesshomaru stopped in mid sentence. That scent, he had never picked it up coming from the boy before, so why had he now? On the other hand the boy didn't look to good either, kind of sick actually.

Something bad must of happened for him to let his guard down.

Rin.

Sesshomaru bolted for the door, but then the security alarms began to go off. Sesshomaru stopped, who was it now?

"_warning, there is a mass attack on the north side of the base"_ the speaker reported rather dully.

Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and dialed so fast it was as if his hands had never moved.

"yes, prepare the forces" Sesshomaru then, rather rudely, hung up the phone.

If the enemy wanted to attack, then so would they.

It was time to attack the senate.

But first of all, where was Rin?

Sesshomaru's eyes began to become slightly speckled with red. If that Taiki guy did anything to her…

* * *

"master" Taiki breathed, bowing down before the man in front of him.

"is she gone?" he asked.

"yes master, the girl is out of the way"

"good" he grunted " join the others and prepare for battle."

"yes mater"

* * *

Sesshomaru flipped open hid phone again.

"Inuyasha, get the best group together, its time to invade the senate."

"_are you out of you damn mind Sesshomaru!?"_ Inuyasha barked.

"do it Inuyasha" with that, Sesshomaru shut the phone.

And so, the battle had begun.


End file.
